Steven Universe The New Gem
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: A new gem has appeared on earth but is he a friend or foe. Learn about the war for planet with my own character in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Gem**

"I'm telling you guys I saw something out by the kindergarten" said amethyst. "Well it's could be a failed fusion experiment" said Pearl. "Or it could be another gem sent by homeworld" said Garnet.

Just then steven walked in the door. Hey guys whacha talking about. "Just about something I saw in the kindergarten" said Amethyst. "Woah is it one of those failed gem experiment?" said Steven. "If we knew that then we would be having this discussion." said Garnet. Let's have a stake out till this thing shows up again said Pearl.

Agreed! said Garnet. "I'm coming with you guys you might need my shield." said Steven. "Hmm okay this way we can split into two groups of two, Pearl and I will be one team , Steven, Amethyst I'm putting you to together so don't mess around." said Garnet

 **(The gems are split into two teams while in the kindergarten trying to find the thing Amethyst spoke of.)**

"Yawn Amethyst I'm pretty tired minds if you take the first watch." asked Steven "Sure, sure just get some rest." responded Amethyst. "Thanks" said Steven almost immediately falling asleep.

Not to long after steven falls asleep Amethyst hears a noise. "That can't be good Steven is still asleep better check it out myself." said Amethyest walking where the noise is coming. She sees a human shaped figure in the dark.

"Hopefully this one will function right all the others have failed this has to work" said The Strange Man speaking to himself. "Once I get done getting the data I can tell them what I have uncovered." said The Strange man out loud to himself again.

"Not so fast meister mystery man." said Amethyst. "You you're one of the crystal gems aren't you." said The Mysterious Man. "What's it to you? Your not giving information to anyone." said an angry Amethyst. "You don't understand I just want to.." said The Man before being interrupted by Garnet and Pearl running in after hearing all the noise.

"This isn't a gem controlled planet." said Pearl. "Quickly get him before he escapes." said Garnet. "Guess I'll have better luck next time. See you l later crystal gems." said The Strange Man disappearing into the night.

 **Who is this Strange Man? How does he know about the Gems? What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **My Name is Shun!**

 **Last time we left off the gems met the strange man trying to collect data ,but who does he want to show the data to?**

"We were so close to catching him last night." said Amethyst. "Only thing important is we confirmed that it exist." said Garnet. "Now we have to find a way to capture him." said Pearl.

Steven walks out the tent rubbing his eyes after a good night sleep. "Morning guys" said Steven. "Yo" said Amethyst, "Morning" said Pearl, "Good Morning Steven" said Garnet. "Did you guys find anything new about the thing Amethyst saw?" said Steven. "Yes and we found out it's a gem that been collecting data" said Pearl.

"Data for what?" said Steven. "We don't know yet ,but he said we wants to show them it." said Garnet. "I'll find him I have to." said Amethyst while crushing the empty soda can that she has been drinking from. "I know you're mad about him going around the place you were made Amethyst but you have to calm down" said Garnet.

"Calm Down!" said Amethyst throwing everything off the table and standing on top of it. "You and Pearl are from homeworld I'm from the kindergarten and you guys won't be mad if some random stranger goes around looking through the place that used to be your home." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst.. "said Pearl while being interrupted by Garnet "Amethyst I know you're upset but we need to find a way to lure him in and..." said Garnet and stopped while seeing Amethyst walk away saying "You guys to your thing and I'll do mine".

 **(Amethyst is now farther into the kindergarten)**

"Man stupid Garnet with her we need a plan attitude and Pearl always agreeing with her." said Amethyst talking out loud Yo herself. "You know you really did over react." said a strange voice. "Who said that?" said Amethyst while taking out her whip. "I did" said the voice as Amethyst looks up she sees a man with goggles on, wearing a jacket and has two gems on his hands.

"Your that guy from last night. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you want data?" said Amethyst ready to attack. "Fine if you want to know, My name a Shun I'm a half gem, half human experiment that succeed." said Shun.

"Wait a gem experiment does that mean some made you? Who made you?" said Amethyst Eager to hear more to determine if he is lying or not. "Like I said I'm a successful human gem experiment made for combat and my creator is Rose Quartz." said Shun. "I had enough of your lies time to fight!" screamed Amethyst charging at him.

 **Could what this man be saying true about Rose Quartz? Stay tuned and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Renegade**

 **Last time we left off the strange man said he was a successful human, gem experiment. He also stated he was created by none other than Rose Quartz and that his name is Shun.**

Amethyst is throw rocks and trying to catch Shun in her second whip "Get over here I won't let anyone make up lies about Rose Quartz." said an angry Amethyst. Without hesitation Shun summoned out his sword and started slicing the rocks Amethyst was throwing and trying to avoid her second whip.

"You know you're more fun than I thought you would be." Shun said while deflecting the projectiles being thrown at him. Amethyst blushes and said "Flirting will get you nowhere." as she tuned into her wrestling form and jumped at him.

Shun then took the opportunity to get close and immobilize her. Now with Amethyst pinned on the ground unable to move he tells her. "I know you're wondering what I was talking about ,but you're not the brightest Gem." " Why don't you just finish me?" said Amethyst trying to still act tough.

"I don't like hurting girls especially cute ones." said Shun while winking at her. " I'll just wait till the others.." then he stood up and put his hands in a cup position and shouted " I'll just wait until the others decide to come out from where they're hiding behind."

After he finished talking Pearl and Garnet jumped out as Garnet was holding Steven to land safely. " How did you know we were there?" questioned Pearl. Shun smiled as he said "You guys aren't just a team your family so I knew if one of your own is in trouble the others will be there." said Shun. "You know we heard the whole thing now start talking about how your involved with Rose Quartz. " Garnet said this as she put Steven down.

Shun undoes the thing he did to Amethyst and they all sit in circle. "I guess I'll tell you guys how I came to be." said Shun.

 **(Flashback)**

Earth 8,000 years ago.

"It's almost done the first human and gem fusion experiment." said A large women with massive pink curly hair. "What where I'm I." said experiment 1. "You're the first being made by crossing the dna of a human and gem." said the large women.

"May I ask your name the women that brought me into this world?" said experiment 1. She responded with "You may call me Rose Quartz."

Rose's face looked shocked as she saw experiment 1 start to melt. "What's happening to me? Help!" experiment 1 said well melting. "Experiment 1 lasted only 5 minutes. Oh well on to the next one." said Rose. Many experiments failed until she finally made a breakthrough. She succeed on making a half human, half gem experiment. She named him Shun, and from there the story kicks off.

"Who are you?" said Shun. "I'm your creator Rose Quartz, and from now on your mentor." She began to teach him how to fight, summon weapons, use warp pads, and many more. Few years pass now. "Creator I think I'm ready for combat to help our fellow gems attack the humans." said Shun eager to hear what Rose will say. "Maybe, but your know your part human to don't you feel any guilt attacking part of your kind?" said Rose. "As long as it for my Diamond and Creator I won't feel anything until they say so." said Shun.

Rose with a disappointed look on her face now. "But, that's what half of me feels, the other half feels we don't have to fight the humans we can make peace and probably be friends with humans." said Shun. "I agree with that half that want peace." said Rose. Rose then walked towards Shun and said "I think what we have been doing to the planet is wrong and I can't put up with it anymore." said Rose holding her hand out to Shun and said "If I start a rebellion will you help me?"

Shun's eyes widened with stars, he soon gave a big smile and said while grabbing her arm " I was put on this planet by my master and I will gladly get removed off this planet for my master." said Shun.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting much, but I hope you like what I have added. Please leave a review if you like this story. See you next time and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rebellion begins! The Battle for Earth!**

 **A few weeks had passed since we left off. Rose has informed Shun that she has been gathering an army, with the help of her Pearl. Rose almost has enough for the rebellion to take plac** e.

"Shun if you don't want to fight against your own kind I would understand." said Rose. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" Shun asked getting worked up. "You just look out of it since I told you I was planning a rebellion." said Rose trying to calm him down. "It's just" Shun said while getting up from his chair. "You never told me why you want to turn your back on Homeworld!" Shun said getting angry.

Rose stood up to make make eye contact with him. "I can't blame you, I guess it's time to tell you why I've come to love this planet and it's people." Rose said sitting back down and gesturing Shun to sit back down. Shun sat down and Rose explained her reasons for starting a rebellion. "I got to watch how the humans made a long lasting civilization with help, love,trust, and also taking care of the earth." Rose said with stars in her eyes. (This is the short version I hope the show will have somewhat of what I said.)

"Love?" Shun said getting confused. "What is that? A weapon?" Shun said trying to figure it out. "You'll figure it out one day." Rose said giving him a small chuckle and smile.

 **(Pearl enters the room)**

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not suppose to be in here, but the Diamonds found out about the rebellion and their sending a large army to Earth." said Pearl with a worried tone in her voice. "Calm down Pearl now is not the time to get scared. Assemble the gems for battle." said Rose summoning out her sword.

 **( Just so you know Pearl and Shun never formally met so that's why she didn't recognize him in chapter 1. Back to the story.)**

A huge crowd of gems was gathered together then Rose spoke "My fellow gems we are gathered here today to rebel against the evil of are homeworld." She draws out her sword from her scabbard. "Let's fight to our heart's content and we will use a strategy home world doesn't use working together, instead of working under one command." Now lifting her sword in the air, Pearl summons her spear, and Shun summons his sword. They say in unison "Fight for Earth!" The crowd get rattled and repeats "Fight for Earth."

Rose steps off the pedestal and walks in front of the army as the ships from Homeworld land. Out of the ship came out a whole bunch of muscular gems with white hair and orange skin (We all know who I'm talking about if you don't just wait), next came out a lot of purple skinned gems with white hair who were just as tall as the orange skinned gems, afterwards on the third and final ship came out a lot of small red skinned gems with square shaped hair.

"Those are Jaspers, Amethysts, and Rubies." said Pearl. "Those are the common combat gems." said Rose. "The Rubies aren't too tough but they have the numbers advantage, the Amethysts are about average on strength, and their may not be too many Jaspers but they're the strongest of the three gems." said Pearl who was standing in front of Rose as the troops started advancing.

One of the Jaspers who was wearing a cape said "You fools you walked right into our trap." Three tall green gems walked out of their own spaceship. They created a pads with their fingers, a made their hand shaped ships turn into a gun position and fired three powerful beams at Rose's army. Rose made a giant shield appear but the beam was too strong for just her and then Shun whose weapon can shapeshift made a big shield but not as big as Rose's shield. They withstood the attack. With that the Battle for Earth begins.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to think of more ideas. Please leave a review and PM me for some ideas. Till next time stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Homeworld's Defeat!**

The battle was fought long and hard. When the human got word of what was happening they came to help Rose's army fend off the enemy gems. Gems after gems were poofing back and forth. Shun fought hard but the numbers game wasn't in his favor, he had to protect his fellow gems and now the humans. Pearl was taking down just as many or even more then Shun just to protect Rose.

Moments later the fighting has died down, but many gems had to be bubbled so they wouldn't grow back, or they had become corrupted. The humans put up a great fight but some lives were still lost and some will never recover. Next thing they knew they had injured humans and gems.

 **(Rose's POV)**

Rose thought to herself "This is great the fighting will end soon and I will heal all the humans that helped us finish the fighting." "Homeworld won't stop trying to destroy this planet, but I'm sure things will work out in the end."

 **(End Rose's POV)**

While Rose was looking down at the battlefield she heard a noise and started walking towards it. Out of nowhere from a pile of weapons and armor came out a Jasper with a now torn up cape. She summoned her weapon and said "Let's finish this Rose Quartz and then I'll go back to homeworld and be rewarded by Yellow Diamond." "Yes lets end this once and for all." said Rose summoning out her sword one final time. As they were about to clash Pearl jumped in to aid Rose. "Pearl? What are you doing you should help the human to the nursery." Pearl stood there for a moment not moving a single eye from Jasper and said "I do this to protect you Rose!" Pearl said lunging herself at Jasper.

"No Pearl Don't!" Rose said but got interrupted by Jasper whose axe went straight through Pearl causing her to poof. Rose grew angry with Jasper and tightened her grip on her sword. The two clashed Jasper's axe grinding against Rose's sword had sparks flying out. In the end Rose had Jasper on the floor and held her sword in front of her and said "You and homeworld have caused lots of pain to this planet, your fellow gems. Even so I've done that to, so if you leave immediately I will let you go." Rose showing mercy, Jasper gets up and walks back to ship saying "Retreat!" The rest of the enemy gems fled back to their ships.

As the ships were taking off Jasper looking through a window and Rose standing on a hill. Their eyes met and Jasper turned around and said "We lost today Rose Quartz but I will have my revenge, in the near future."

Rose picks up a Pearl's gem off the ground and said "My Pearl we have won but I worry they will be back and we must be ready." to herself out loud. Then Shun walks up the hill where Rose was at. "You might be right, but we'll be ready when that day comes." Shun said giving Rose a smile.

 **(Back on the homeworld ship)**

Peridot is steering the ship when Jasper walks in the room grunting. "That reminds me, do you still have the command code to shut down that one fusion experiment Rose Quartz made?" Peridot nods to respond to Jasper and makes her hand into a pad just like before and has a button on it that says "Shut down" Jasper pushes the button and say "If only I could see the look on Rose Quartz face when her precious experiment breaks down right in front of her." She says with an evil grin.

 **(Back in Earth)**

"Oh no! What's going on?" Rose said shocked seeing Shun melt. "This can't be, I made everything right, how could this have failed?" Shun half way melted says with a spoked voice "Everything was going fine but my body feels like it stopped working." "The Homeworld gem!" Rose said. "What about them" Shun responded to Rose's words. "They must have done something to I think I can…" Rose said being interrupted by Shun. "It's okay creator." Now putting his only hand to meet her cheek. "Our time together may have been short, but I loved every single moment of it." said Shun. "As did I" said Rose with her face full of tears. Shun whose body had already melted to his neck said "Rose I love you" he said as his neck and above all melted now.

Rose now with tears running down her face. Landing on Shun's now melted body. "I Love You To." She said getting up from the ground wiping away the tear. As She walked away she heard a noise coming from behind her.

 **Cliffhanger! Like the story leave a review. Just in case you're wondering Shun loved Rose as a big sister, not as as a lover. I don't want to mess with Steven's existence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 6**

 **What I Want To Do**

 **Last time we left off Rose's army had won the war. Not soon after Shun began to start melting. This was the work of Jasper.**

Rose turned around and saw the puddle that had been left after Shun melted move together. Once all the liquid got together it took the form of a sphere and floated onto Rose's palm. Once it made contact with Rose's palm it turned into a benitoite gem. Next the gem split in half and started to glow. Shun came out of the two split gems and the gems were inserted in his hands. Kind of like Garnet has her hands but you can see through them.

Rose rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things. She said "Shun?" still trying to process what just happened. "Yes, creator it's me." he said with a smile. She moved toward him and gave him a hug "I'm so glad you're okay." She said giving him a tighter hug.

Moments later Rose had healed all the humans. They gave Rose their gratitude and walked away. Shun looking at the humans smiling and glad to be rid of the bad gems and thought "So this is what Rose wanted to protect." he then gave a smile that caught Rose's attention.

"What's wrong?" said Rose walking towards Shun. "Nothing, just see why you choose the people instead of homeworld." Rose's eyes widened with stars and said "So now you know why humans have accomplished so much." "Rose I'm going to explore this world to get a better understanding, and gather information for you in the future. Homeworld thinks I'm dead, I'll work behind the scenes and help you anyway I can." Rose nodded in agreement and that's how the story ends.

 **(End Flashback)**

"That's everything that happened and how I was created by Rose Quartz." said Shun. "That was you all those years ago?" said Pearl with a puzzled face. "Yup" Shun said scratching his head and giving Pearl a grin.

"You worked with my mom, and Created by her to?" said Steven with widened eyes. Shun stopped grinning and looked right at Steven with a serious face. Steven got worried about what Shun would say. Shun quickly smiled and said "Yeah everything I said was true, and I know about she is part of you." "How did you know that?" said Steven. "She told me herself when ever she said she was going on a mission alone she either did or met up with me and did the mission together." "I really had to help her when she was pregnant with you." Shun said responding to Stevens question.

"What did you mean when you said you loved her?" Steven asked Shun another question. "She created me, raised me, and taught me, but I never thought of her as a Mother, after the first battle for Earth I had been calling her Big Sister Rose." Steven made a big grin and said "Looks like you're my uncle." said Steven. A few seconds later Steven and Shun started laughing.

Garnet cleared her throat and said "Pearl why didn't you tell us about him." "Yeah" said Amethyst agreeing with Garnet. "I...I didn't know he was still alive Rose didn't tell me anything." Pearl said starting to look down feeling bad Rose kept another secret from her. Shun stopped laughing and said "I asked Rose not to tell anyone about me the less people knew the better." Said Shun trying to make Pearl feel better.

Pearl feeling better said "I knew Rose created him but I wasn't aloud in the Laboratory, at least that's what Rose said." Amethyst looks back at Shun who had been looking at her since he told the story. "Why do you keep looking at me?" said Amethyst getting annoyed with Shun. "It's just" Shun said turning his back to her "I've just never met a really pretty gem before." Shun said with blushes on his face." Amethyst now turns her back to Shun and says "Shut up, I'm not that cute." with blushes on her face.

Garnet interrupts their little moment and says "So your plan is to stop hiding from Homeworld and join with us." Shun responds with "Yeah, you hit the nail right on the spot." Garnet smirks and say "Not anyone can join the Crystal Gem, you said you were trained by Rose Quartz lets see how you hold up against me. "Gasp" said Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in unison. " I see lets do it." Shun said with a Grin and thumbs up to Garnet.

 **Well things are heating up now. The war is over and now a new adventure begin. Next time Garnet Vs. Shun. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Garnet Vs. Shun!**

 **Last time we left off Shun had finished telling the Gems how he was involved with Rose Quartz. Now Garnet challenges the new Gem. How will this turn out? Read ahead to find out.**

"Oh yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen Garnet fight someone one on one." said Amethyst. "Garnet you don't have to do this. He fought alongside Rose and I so I can vouch for him." said Pearl. Garnet looks at Pearl. "That was many years ago he said it himself he was exploring the world for long time he could be out of practice." said Garnet to Pearl. Pearl just sits down as Garnet and Shun get ready to fight.

Amethyst yells "You got this Garnet!" Steven let's out a big yawn. Garnet snaps out of her concentration and says "Lets continue this tomorrow so Steven can have a good's night sleep." Shun nods knowing that Steven is also a half gem and needs sleep and says "I don't mind waiting until tomorrow. They walk to the warp pad and step on it all except for Shun.

"I guess I'll wait here or something good night" Shun says starting to walk away. "Wait!" said Steven. Shun turns around to face steven. "What?" Shun responded. "You're my uncle you can sleep on the couch tonight." said Steven sticking his hand out for Shun to take it. Shun's eyes widened and thought "He's just as kind as you Rose." and said "Sure I gladly accept."

Shun steps on the warp pad and they warp to The Temple. Steven walks Shun over to the couch. "Sorry we don't have anywhere else for you to sleep on." said Steven feeling bad for Shun sleeping on the couch. Shun rubs Steven's head and says "Don't worry about it at least I have a soft place to sleep tonight." Steven smiles and walks up to his bed.

Pearl whispers to Garnet "Should he be here?" Garnet responds with "I don't think he'll do anything, and Steven seem to trust him we don't have anything to worry about. Garnet walks to her room as does Pearl. Amethyst walks to the fridge for a late night bite.

As She was walking to her room, but turns and sees Shun looking out the window. She walks towards him and Shun says "The water looks so beautiful at night." "You know that was dumb of you to accept Garnets challenge." said Amethyst. "Probably, but I still want to show what I can do." said Shun responding to Amethyst. Amethyst smiles and gives Shun a punch in the arm and says "Good Luck tomorrow." Shun nods to Amethyst who starts to walk to her room. She whispers to herself and says "You'll need it to beat Garnet."

Steven had been texting Connie about what had happened and asks her to come and watch Garnet fight Shun. Connie agrees and texts good night cya tomorrow. Steven blacken his screen and close his eyes and hears Shun say "Good night Steven." Steven thought "How did he know I was still awake wait my phones on silent and I barely moved." he wondered but fell asleep wondering.

Steven gets out of bed and ready for the day only to sees Garnet and Amethyst in the kitchen. "Where's Shun?" asked Steven. "He's outside helping Pearl with Connie's training." said Garnet. Steven walks out to the porch and sees Shun and Connie clashing swords, with Pearl telling Connie how to dodge, and strike.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven walk over to them. Connie and Shun stop to look at them. "You ready Shun." said Garnet. "Yeah" said Shun.

Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Connie all back away and sit on the sand. Garnet summons her Gauntlets, and Shun summoned Kickboxing gloves that had armor just like Garnet's Gauntlets. Pearl stands up and says "Begin!"

Garnet and Shun lunge at each other. Shun throws the first punch and misses Garnet. Garnet punches and hits Shun right in the face. Causing him to fall back on his butt. Shun does a windmill and trips Garnet.

Garnet springs up and punches Shun in the chest, Shun punches her in the chest a well. Next he punches her in the face and she falls straight back. Shun's thought "Did I over do it?" Shun looks down at Garnet "Are you okay?" She leans forward and gives the old one, two. Shun steps back, and Garnet gets up. She says "Not bad but let's go all out now."

They run towards each other again. Their fist collide, and a big breeze of air blows away from them. 15 minutes had passed. "If you exchange any more blows and you'll poof, and Garnet you will defuse." said Pearl. "Doesn't matter we have to find a winner!" Garnet and Shun said in unison. They ran toward each other one last time. Their fist met each other's faces. They stood their for what seemed like an eternity. Garnet defused and Ruby and Sapphire were passed out on the floor. Next Shun fell down and everyone ran towards them.

"Looks like they knocked each other out!" said Connie. "We should get them inside." said Steven. "Amethyst grab Sapphire, I'll grab Shun, Steven and Connie grab Ruby." said Pearl. Shun sat up and said "Man I let my guard down to much, probably should have tried harder." "You're still conscious?" said Pearl. "Woah and against Garnet to." said Amethyst. "Awesome" said Steven and Connie. "I'll explain later, but first let's get Garnet inside." said Shun.

 **With the fighting done and Garnet defeated what happens next. Like this story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 8**

 **What will happen**

 **Garnets and Shun's fight is over. What will happen now?**

Shun carries Ruby and Sapphire to The Temple and places them on Steven's bed.

"Well tell us what happened in that fight." said Pearl. Shun looks at Pearl "I held back, in the fight and when Garnet felt that she had to end the match." said Shun. "End the fight?" said Steven. "Yeah she was fired up seeing my power, and i was also fired up fighting her to, but I think I might have gone over board." responded Shun.

"She will be okay in 2 hours." said Shun. "That's a relief." said Steven. "Man that fight was awesome" said Amethyst. "It was so cool just sad Garnet got hurt." said Connie. "I am going out for a walk have to think about something." said Shun walking out the door. "I'm coming with you." said Amethyst running after him.

 **(At the Boardwalk)**

"You know you don't have to follow me." said Shun walking faster to avoid Amethyst. "I just wanted to talk to you." said Amethyst keeping up with Shun. Shun slowed down for Amethyst and they walked to into Fish Stew Pizza. "I'll have a pepperoni pizza and that'll be all." said Shun. Amethyst looks like she wants pizza to. "Actually I'll have 10 pepperoni pizzas" said Shun handing the money to Jenny. "You look new, did you just move here or just passing by?" said Jenny taking the cash and give Shun his change. "I'll will depend." said Shun walking to his seat.

Amethyst ask "Why did you order some much pizza? I mean I ain't complaining?" You looked hungry and Rose always said you love to eat." said Shun with a smile trying not to laugh. Kiki brought over the pizza and almost tripped but Shun caught her. She thanked him and walked back to the kitchen.

"Amethyst here's the deal 10 pizzas, we each eat five, the one to finish all five wins and the winner ask the lose five questions they have to answer, and the loser can ask the winner 2 questions they have to answer." said Shun. Amethyst agrees with a nod. "One other rule if you don't want to answer the question you can you your question to not answer it." said Shun. "?" said Amethyst tilting her head. "For example you win you ask me a question I can avoid the question for a cost of one of my questions, get it." said Shun. "Lets just do this." said Amethyst.

They start Amethyst has finished three pizzas and Shun has finished two and a half. Amethyst and Shun are now neck and neck. Half of the last pizza is done they both seem to be going at the same pace. Amethyst wins by a bit. "Yes time for some questions?" She says rubbing her hands together like a madman.

 **(Welcome to Amethyst Quiz show)**

"Question one, How did you even pay for the pizza? "I helped tons of people while exploring I have money from all around."

"Question two, What do you think of Pearl? She is tall, a neat freak, and was in love with Rose.

Question thre.., let me stop you there I use my two questions to stop your next two questions.

Question five, what were your two questions? "No comment" said Shun. "No you have to answer." Shun says with a small grunt " Did you have funny today?, and Would you go some place with me again some other time?"

 **(Back to reality)**

Amethyst and Shun walk back to the temple with a pizza for Steven and Connie. "Just so you know I would have said yes." said Amethyst to Shun. "Wait what?" said Shun with blushes on his face. Amethyst shout "I said I would have said yes to going out with you again." Amethyst just realizing how loud she said that blushed and ran inside The Temple to her room.

 **(Back at The Temple)**

Shun walks in the door with pizza in his hands saying "Steven and Connie I brought you a pizza." "Thier not here Steven went to drop off Connie at the bus stop." said Pearl. "By the way why did Amethyst run to her room?" ask Pearl. "I don't know, How's Garnet?." said Shun trying to avoid the question. "She is better but I told her to get some rest and she'll be 100% in the morning." Said Pearl.

Shun sets the pizza on the table "I'll go get Steven he's probably half way here but got to make sure he's safe." Shun said walking out the doors.

 **(Back on the Boardwalk)**

Shun walks towards the bus stop and sees Steven talking to The Cool Kids. The tall kid with blonde hair said "Buck can beat anybody in a dance battle with my beats." said the blonde kid patting the kid with glasses. Shun's thought "Jenny from the pizza shop, Buck is clearly the guy with the glasses, and their still two guys I don't know." Shun walks up to them "Hey Jenny you're from the pizza shop right?" Jenny responds with a "Yeah, that's me I took your order about 30 minutes ago."

"Hey Shun" said Steven. The kid with glasses said "Steve how do you know this guy?" "He's my uncle that's visiting." responded Steven. "Let me introduce you, this guy's with glasses is Buck, the tall blonde guy with beats is Sour Cream, and you know Jenny, and this is Lars he works at the Big…" said Steven who was interrupted by Lars covering his mouth.

 **Sorry if some of this is Filler but some stories need them. Like the story leave a review and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Day with Steven**

"Steven we should be heading back." Shun told Steven. "Your right, bye guys." said Steven. All of them but Lars said "Nooooo." "Don't worry I want to get to know you guys so I'll be hanging with you guys next time." said Shun trying to cheer them up. They smiled and nodded, while Steven and Shun were walking back Steve asked "Hey uncle Shun what do you do when a girl kisses you?" "What brought this up Steven?" replied Shun. "It's just Connie gave me a kiss on the cheek and I was happy." said Steven. "We can ask your Dad tomorrow." Steven just nodded and they walk back to The Temple.

The next day Steven awoke to see Garnet and Shun talking. "That's what will happen in a less than a month." said Shun. "Alright thank you for the information, I better get going." said Garnet walking towards the warp pad. "Are you sure you're okay to go on missions? Maybe I should go with you" asked Shun. "No it's alright I feel much better and you already promised to spend the whole day with Steven." Shun waves to her goodbye as she teleports away.

"Steven how much did you hear?" said Shun knowing Steven was listening. "Only about you wanting to go with Garnet incase she wasn't feeling better." responded Steven. Steven gets ready while Shun waits for him outside.

"So what should we do first Steven?" asked Shun. "Guess we can introduce you to my Dad." They walked for a while in silence until they reached the car wash. "Let me get Dad, wait here." said Steven. Shun nods in agreement, and thinking "Finally going to meet the guy that my Big Sis loved enough to give up her physical form for his child." Steven yells "Shun come over here." As he walks closer he see and middle aged man with sandals and uneven tan. Shun reaches out his hand to shake Greg's hand. "I'm Greg Universe nice to meet you." "I'm Shun Benitoite Quartz, I got my last name from my creator/Sister Rose Quartz." responded Shun. "Wait, what Rose is your sister, and she created you, when?" "Let me explain" Shun explains to Greg. (If you were following along you know how this story goes.)

"I see that explains lots, but hey another gem to help protect earth and my son is okay with me." Greg says with a grin. Shun eyes widened and said "My sister made the right choice with you." Steven and Shun ask Greg about what Steven told him last night.

"Okay Steven now it's my turn to choose and I choose getting chocolate donuts." said Shun. "Nice choice" said Steven with a small chuckle. On the way to the Big Donut Steven was telling Shun about his first mission. "Don't worry Steven you'll get the hang of your powers soon if you want I'll train you. I'm the only gem that can make a shield anyways." said Shun. "Really? I'd like that very much." said Steven as they go inside the Big Donut.

Lars and Sadie were at the counter. Lars trying to act cool with his beats on pretending to sleep. "Hey Steven who's your friend?" asked Sadie. "Sadie this my uncle on my mom's side." said Steven. "Sadie meet Shun, and Shun meet Sadie." said Steven. "Nice to meet you" they both said with a smile.

After donuts Steve suggested funland arcade. It was close back and forth on air hockey but Steven won 10 to 8. They played bowling and Shun won because he got strike after strike after strike. They played a few more games. Steven said "He had enough fun for one day and wanted to go home." Shun told Steven he would walk him home but Steven said he told lion to come get him.

Shun's thoughts "Everyone here is pretty nice, I'm going to start liking hanging around here." Shun walks towards the water and sees a purple fin. "It's probably a mutated shark or I think I know what it is." Shun thought to himself out loud. Shun summons a water destabilizer when it touches water it temporarily makes water a solid to stand or walk on it. He make his way to the purple fin. Grabs it and say "What are you doing Amethyst.?"

"Nothing just looking for treasure." said Amethyst turning back in normal form not making eye contact. "This wouldn't have anything to do with yesterday would it?" asked Shun. "No, it's just that I don't know what it feels to like someone, that is until yesterday." She replied. "Amethyst" said Shun. "Yeah" replied Amethyst. He put his hands on he cheeks and gives her a kiss and says "I didn't know what it was like to have feeling like this till yesterday either."

Shun tells Amethyst about what he told Garnet. "Woah! So the homeworld gems are approaching?" asked Amethyst. "Yeah, and Garnet probably told Pearl by now, and we'll all have to tell Steven tomorrow." replied Shun. "Lets go back to The Temple it's getting late." said Amethyst. They walk back to The Temple before they walk in Shun says "Amethyst, Garnet and I agreed I should train Steven to master his powers. That would mean he would be gone for about two weeks. Would you okay if I take him with me?" Amethyst looked at Shun "Just bring him back alive, and you too okay." said Amethyst with now blushes on her face.

 **(Inside The Temple)**

"Garnet you can't let Steven leave for two weeks to train." said Pearl." "Pearl I explained to you already, and Steven has to be ready." said Garnet. Pearl now crossing her arms "Fine but if he is hurt it's all on you." said Pearl. Shun and Amethyst walk inside The Temple.

"Yo" said Amethyst. "Did you tell Pearl already?" said Shun. "Yes, and She has agreed" replied Garnet. "Tomorrow morning we'll tell Steven and his training will begin." said Pearl.

 **What going to happen in month? What training will Steven be doing? Like this story follow and leave a review. Till then stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven Universe The New Gem**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The End of Two Weeks**

Everyone is waiting in the living room for Steven to come out the restroom. "Steven could you come here for a moment?" said Pearl calling out to Steven. Steven walks into the room "Yeah, what is it Pearl?" asked Steven. "Well uhh" Pearl was interrupted by Garnet. "We need you to go with Shun for about two weeks to train" said Garnet. "What? I mean that would be cool I guess, but why do I need to go train two week?" said Steven. Shun walks up to Steven and kneel to him "Steven something is going to happen in less then a month and we need you to be ready." said Shun. "If you guys say I have to then I'll do it." responded Steven. Pearl packed up Steven's things and The gems wait by the pad.

"Steven I wish you luck and hope you come back safe." said Pearl. "Good Luck dude." said Amethyst. "When you come back you would have mastered your powers Steven." said Garnet. Steven and Shun activate the warp pad ready to warp. "I'll bring him back safe and sound." said Shun. "Don't miss me to much Amethyst" said Shun messing around with Amethyst before they teleported.

When Steven and Shun arrived in the jungle they made camp near a waterfall. "Okay Steven training starts in one hour, so be ready." said Shun. "Okay I will." responded Steven. One hour has pass and Shun has Steven doing Push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, squats, and Run a half mile." "How is… this training?" Steven said trying to catch his breath. "I'm trying to improve your endurance." said Shun. "Now try your best to summon your shield." Shun added. Steven tried but he couldn't summon his shield.

"Steven I have an idea." said Shun. "Alright" said Steven. Shun made Steven stand by a tree and he gathered lots of small rock. "Now Steven I'll be throwing these rock at you can you try and summon your shield." said Shun. Shun starts throwing the rock at Steven and all he is doing is dodging. "Why are you dodging you have to summon out your shield?" said Shun. "The rocks will hurt if I let them hit me." Steven argued. "We have two weeks you'll get this." said Shun trying to motivate Steven.

Two weeks had passed with successfully results. Steven and Shun appeared in The Temple, the gems waiting in the Kitchen. "How did it go?" ask Pearl. "Did you learn anything new?" said Amethyst. "Glad to see you both in one piece." said Garnet. "Why don't you see for yourselves." said Shun. They walked out to the beach.

"Ready to show them what you got." said Shun to Steven. "Yeah I feel more ready than ever." responded Steven. First up was Amethyst she threw lots of big rocks at Steven and he summoned out his shield yo start blocking the rocks being thrown at him. "Man I was hoping to see you run from them" said Amethyst. Next she threw a big boulder at Steven. Steven who still had his original shield out made a small disc size shield and threw it at the boulder. In the air the small shield grew spikes and begab to spin faster. It cut the big boulder in half and made Amethyst say "Woah.'

Next up was Pearl who made three holographic clones and set them to a high level. One occupied Steven from the front as the next two came from the back. Steven summoned another shield from behind him. "Incredible, Steven can think about a spot and a shield will appear their." said Pearl. "Steve now makes his two shield disappear and makes a big bubble and pops them to push the fake Pearls back. They charge at Steven, Steven jumps in the air and summons a big shield to squash the fake Pearls. "Very good Steven" said Shun giving him a high five.

Next up was Garnet, "Steven you want to have a break before we spare." said Garnet thinks Steven should be tired by now. "Nah I'm good Garnet, come at me whenever." responded Steven. Garnet thoughts "He sure got stronger." She gave him a quick smile telling him to get ready. Garnet charged him with her Gauntlets in hand and tried to hit him. Steven quickly summoned out a shield and withstood the attack. Steven next summoned four small disc sized around his shield and they flung themselves at Garnet. Garnet trying to avoid them but they kept coming back around pelting her. Steven took the opportunity to throw the shield he had, causing Garnet to fall back. The small shields disappeared and the main shield went back to Steven. Garnet stood up and said "That's enough for now Good work Steven." Steven gave her a smile and thumbs up.

"How was I guys?" Steven told the gems. The Gems all agreed and Garnet spoke "Look like your training paid off Steven, I'm proud of you." "I'm glad I made you guys proud." said Steven with a grin. "Did you learn anything else?" asked Amethyst. "He sure did" said Shun with a smirk. "Oh yeah Shun taught me to use my healing powers again." said Steven. "How?" said Pearl. "Wasn't that hard." Shun said with a soft voice thinking to himself "Man I had to punch boulders, burn myself, and stick my hands in an ant pile for five days till he got it."

Garnet clapped "Okay it's now less than an a week and I speak for all of us that Steven is ready.

 **What's Steven ready for? Stay tuned and find out. On a new story don't know what it's going to be called but I'll think of something. Like the story follow and leave a review .**


End file.
